New Game: Remnant
by tonkydadonky
Summary: This is a simple 'RWBY-fan gets transported to Remnant' story with Gamer elements. It might have laughs, tears, twists and etc. (Gamer) OC. May or may not be SI.


P.O.V.- ?

Cold. It feels cold and empty, yet comfortable and relaxing. Like the softest bed imaginable, but with out the warmth of its embrace. It really is comforting, I could lay here for a long time.

I can only remember a bright light and a cold, hard surface. How did I get here? Suddenly, like a roller-coaster descending after climbing the top of the track, it hit me. Like really, a freaking truck hit me.

More memories began to fill my head. I can only be exasperated by thinking of how I died via Truck-kun and thought of being isekai-ed. A blue bubble popped up on my vision, similar to the notifications found on many phones.

I can only deadpan at the situation of not only being isekai-ed, but getting isekai-ed with a gaming HUD and mechanic. Sighing deeply, I scanned at output of the screen. It only asked for a name, weapon and color scheme of choice.

**{**

**Name**:

**Weapon:**

**Color scheme****:**

**}**

Right now, I can think of the boring and generic blue and gray combo. After inputting in my selection, I thought long and hard for my new name. Reflecting on how blue and gray are colors of the sky, figured putting in Rayleigh, after the phenomenon called Rayleigh scattering. I, then, added Plasket as a surname, after the blue star -Plasket's star.

I chuckle at my attempt to make my avatar have a sky theme. I begin to ponder if I will be transported to the world of Remnant. As for the weapon, I thought a katana would be overused by now, so just picked the wakizashi. Besides, the wakizashi can be brought indoors in feudal Japan.

As soon as I completed the inquiries, the world went dark again. This time I can feel the softness of grass below me. A light breeze tickle my face, as if it was greeting me. Open my eyes and realized that I left my family and friends to mourn my death.

I shot up from the ground, looking around for a semblance of civilization. But, all I see are trees and the meadow I'm standing on. On the corner of my vision is a single, green bar and above that is the chosen name I put in the bubble from before. My new name for this new world.

I kneeled down, my eyes starting to water. The frustration of not being with my family boiling, the utter devastation of not seeing my love ones. I feel the tears run down my face, the feeling of my soul being ripped apart. I close my eyes, reminiscing how my life got here, reliving the life I lost.

I could faintly hear rustling, movement from the bushes. A blue screen popped up vision, as I try to compose myself. I try wiping my tears out to get a better view of the screen. Of course, it's to confirm, if I want a tutorial.

**{**

**Do you wish for a tutorial?**

**Yes/No**

**}**

' No, of course I don't. All gamer mechanics are in no way trying to be unique and-'

My train of thought is in interrupted by a new message on the screen.

**{**

**You have chosen not to undergo a tutorial.**

**New Quest ****Unlocked:**

**Trial by Fire**

-**Objective/s: Reach 5 levels without going through the tutorial**

**}**

I could only facepalm my stupidity. 'Of course, it can't pick up on sarcasm. Brightside, completing this quest might have unique rewards... emphasis on might. '

Before I could react a Beowulf stalked out of the woods. My eyes widen as I carefully analyze the creature and my options. 'Ok, I know I'm in Remnant and this 'Gamer' ability is thought activated... no unfortunate circumstances, yet'

As finish this thought, I remember that I should spawn in with my starter weapon- the wakizashi. I stare intensely at the creature in front of me, as open my '_..._**Inventory'. **As soon as I thought of the command with the intent to get the sword, a dark grey screen covered two-thirds of my vision.

Panicking, I use my peripheral vision to see the Beowulf face me and started charging. I quickly look at the screen to find a grid of 42 slots, and on the top-left is an icon of a wakizashi. I grab it, and rolled to the side, hoping to dodge the charging beast.

I manage to evade the Beowulf's attack, and got into a simple sword stance, the blade facing the opponent. Unfortunately, the scabbard is still covering blade. I could feel the urge to face palm.

**{**

**You have opened up your Inventory without a tutorial.**

**You have earned 1 INT point**

**}**

I merely glance at the screen before drawing the sword and returning my stance. The Creature of Grimm growled at me, then made it's attack. I push the blade forward in an attempt to stab it. The blade imbibed itself to the creature's torso, causing it to whine painfully.

I noticed how a red bar appeared above the Beowulf' head and started to shrink until it's half of what it used to be. Distracted by this, the creature slammed me to the side with it's claws. I'm fortunate to keep my wakizashi with me, as I land about 3 meters from the Beowulf.

I held my sword up, as see my HP bar creep away til only a fourth is left. I focus on the canid Grimm in front of me, as I think of a tactic... 'Maybe I could keep out it's range? But, it would be out of mine... maybe a feint?... Then, I can finish it with a hit to the head?...'

I thought this was a viable option at the moment, and prepare for another stab. As soon as I leaned the blade forward, the Beowulf moved to it's right in an attempt to dodge it. I started to lift up the blade to initiate the slash. The creature, still moving to it's right, is now defenseless to my real attack, the blade wedging it's head apart.

The Grimm went limp, as it's HP started to deplete to nothing. I yank the blade out, as the Beowulf's body start to evaporate. I collapsed to take a breath, a blue bar appeared beneath the green one, filling itself once and at a fourth of the bar.

**{**

**Level Up: You are now at Level 2**

**-You've gain 5 stat points**

**}**

I let out at sigh of relief, as thought of opening my menu...

'Menu'

A blue screen appeared, detailing the standard tabs for a menu.

**{**

**Menu**

**-Stats**

**-Inventory**

**\- Options**

**}**

I opened up my **Stats** first to allocate my stat points...

**{**

**Stats**

**Rayleigh Plasket**

**Level 2; XP: 34/130**

**HP: 26/60**

**AP: 0/0 (Locked)**

**STR-5**

**CON-5**

**DEX-5**

**INT-6**

**CHR-4**

**Stat points: 5**

**}**

Aside from the stats, I was given a reflection of my self. Probably, to monitor my condition. My eyes, once dark brown, now deep blue, and my black hair, now dark gray. My clothes were a dark grey long sleeved shirt and navy blue jogging pants with navy blue sneakers.

I contemplate on where the points should go...

'Obviously, Charisma is something a lack... pays to be a loner... Strength to help me hit hard and Dexterity for my mobility and swordsmanship... and Double for Constitution cause need to keep my health high'

**{**

**Stats**

**Rayleigh Plasket**

**Level 2; XP: 34/130**

**HP: 28/60**

**AP: 0/0 (Locked)**

**STR-6**

**CON-7**

**DEX-6**

**INT-6**

**CHR-5**

**Stat point: 0**

**}**

After reviewing my new stats, I went over to my** Options...**

**{**

**Options**

**-BGM**

**-Miscellaneous**

**}**

Obviously, **Miscellaneous **would be an equivalent to system settings. Since, I know I don't have any songs for** BGM**, I opened up **Miscellaneous **to tinker around with the system.

**~ ... ~**

After minutes of experimenting, I gained another **INT **point for doing so. Satisfied with my settings, I stood up, grabbed the scabbard still on the ground and placed it in **Inventory** as I don't have a sash to prop it, yet. I scanned horizon to find any semblance of life.

Fortunately, I found some smoke further into the woods. Hoping its normal village, and not bandits or a village under siege, I jogged to its general direction.

On the way there, I wonder if I can change the events of the show or if I'm in a post-Fall of Beacon time. If I should find Ozpin, help him stop Cinder, and beat Salem.

'I could help them, maybe even save them. Can I be powerful enough to do so?... will I let myself just ignore this opportunity?'

I started running faster, determined to assist teams RWBY and JNPR, to help Ozpin beat Salem.

'I died and lost my family, friends, things that matter the most to me. Now, I've been given a second chance to live, and I'm not gonna let anyone else lose what matters them...'

**~~~~~~**

**A/N: This a technically a reboot of my past stories, only this time, Im older and wiser and I know how this story should be executed... maybe. I will still grow as I continue writing this story. For now, I am fueled to make this story worth reading and an MC that doesnt suck. So, until next time, I am dadonky and goodnight.**


End file.
